nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodongo
Dodongos are recurring creatures in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are fire breathing reptiles or dinosaurs that can often be found in underground locations or near volcanoes. Their thick hide and scales prevent most conventional attacks from harming them, however they aren't very smart and can often be defeated by feeding them a bomb or tossing one in their mouth when they prepare to breathe fire, damaging their vulnerable insides. Dogongo are usually hated by the Gorons who live in the same areas as the Dodongo and must regularly deal with them as a result. In spite of this, the Gorons are shown to create many useful things from dodongo parts such as the bomb bag, which is made from the stomach lining of a dodongo; and the Goron Tunic, made from a dodongo's hide and scales. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda'' Dodongos appear as recurring bosses in The Legend of Zelda, often seen in groups. To defeat them, Link must either feed them two Bombs or feed them one bomb and then hit them with his sword while they are stunned. ''Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Dodongos appear throughout Dodongo's Cavern. The Goron chieftain Darunia reveals that the Gorons unwittingly dug into a Dodongo nest while mining for food and they spilled out infesting the rest of the mines. They move slowly and breathe fire when Link approaches. The base of their tail is less armored than the rest of their body and serves as their weak point if Link is able to circle around behind one while it's distracted breathing fire. If Link tries to attack the dodongo's tail when it's not breathing fire the dodongo will catch on to what Link is doing and knock him down with a powerful tail sweep. Once Link obtain the Bomb Bag, he can toss a well placed bomb into a dodongo's mouth while it's preparing to breathe fire to instantly defeat it. The boss of Dodongo's Cavern is a giant Dodongo named King Dodongo. ''Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Dodongos can be found in Termina Field near the entrance to the Snowhead region. They are virtually the same as their Ocarina of Time counterparts and share the same behavior weaknesses. ''Oracle'' series A Dodongo appears as the boss of the Snake's Remains in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Link must equip the Power Bracelet to pick up and throw the Dodongo into the floor spikes after stunning it with a bomb. Additionally, a friendly Dodongo named Dimitri can be ridden in both Oracle of Seasons and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. ''Four Swords Adventure'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, a Dodongo is fought as a boss in the Tower of Flames. It mainly attack by emitting fire from its mouth and the Links can damage him by throwing bombs inside it like in the other games. ''Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the Dodongos appear as Gecko-like creatures and can be found in the Goron Mines, Cave of Ordeals and various Lantern Caverns. Link can defeat them by using his sword, throwing bombs into their mouth or shooting Arrows into their mouth. Descriptions ''The Legend of Zelda'' Manual "A giant rhinoceros. It hasn't got so much attacking power, but it bounces off attacks with its thick hide." Navi's Comment "Watch out for its fiery breath! Use Z Targeting techniques!" Tatl's Comment (Original) "What?! Don't you know about the Dodongo? It moves slowly, so you can circle around to its backside. Got that?" Tatl's Comment (Remake) "That's a Dodongo! It moves slowly, so you should be able to circle around to its backside. Got that?" Category:The Legend of Zelda species Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Mini-bosses Category:Dodongo